


Worm Snips (NSFW)

by Hax01



Category: Parahumans Series - Wildbow
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Forced Prostitution, Gangbang, Impregnation, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape, Sexual Slavery, Some Plot, Triple Penetration, Underage Rape/Non-con, Vaginal Sex, Violent Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26219509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hax01/pseuds/Hax01
Summary: My more erotic Worm snips that are Not Safe For Work. Mature content.AUs obviously.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 53





	1. ABB (1/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AU- Taylor’s first night out goes horribly wrong. Part 1/3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I've tried writing anything erotic. I'm a little nervous on how this will be received.
> 
> I do not own Worm. Worm is the property of Wildbow.

_‘It wasn’t supposed to be like this…’_

Taylor had repeatedly told herself this in her thoughts. It was the only thing that was keeping her sane now, with what they were doing to her.

It was her first night out as a hero. After the destruction of her notes at the hands of the trio she had finally decided that she would go out this weekend. Sunday at midnight. She went looking for criminals to arrest in the Docks, only to find Lung and members of his gang surrounding what she thought were downed kids. She thought as much, since he told them to shoot the kids. 

She’d sent her swarm at him and the gang members, managing to scare them off. Lung had ignored all of it, already ramped up. He burned through her bugs before finding her on the roof of the building she was on, and in no time at all he had subdued her, smacking her around a bit to make sure she would not fight back. He’d dragged her down to join the kids, who she found out were actually the teenage villain team, the Undersiders. Near all of them were dead, with only the blonde girl Tattletale being the only survivor. 

Then Lung did something she hadn’t expected. He told the two that he wouldn't kill them. That instead, for the damage caused to his illegal casino and the sheer audacity that they believed they would get away, that they would pay with their bodies. She had been prepared to attack again, only for the gang members to knock her out. 

When she woke up again she was in a room. The only noticeable feature was the single bed. Lung was sitting on it, watching her. Tattletale was next to her. Both Tatteltale’s arms and her own were in cuffs behind their backs, and they were without their costumes, bodies as bare as the day they were born. What terrified Taylor the most however was that she couldn’t call on her bugs. She could feel them, but could do nothing more than that. Her limbs felt heavy, she was warm, her mouth was dry and she was simultaneously alert and drowsy. She knew they had injected her with some drug.

Lung spoke, telling them that he’d have them first. He striped himself bare, then grabbed Taylor, ignoring her struggles and cries. He pinned her to the bed and climbed on top of her. 

And he used her.

It had been painful, she remembered. Having her virginity taken so forcefully by the villain, who was larger than normal men, who at times used his power to make himself bigger while he fucked her. He hadn’t listened to her pleads, and kept her still despite her struggles, and had used her how he wanted. She was nothing to him, nothing but a defeated opponent, a body that he could use for his pleasure. 

_“You are nothing. Less than nothing. A toy to be used. Discarded. Forgotten.”_

When he came Taylor could feel it, the twitch of his penis, the warmth that flooded her insides, and she cried.

He had abandoned her after he came down from the high, gabbing for Tattletale and repeating the action on her. 

He’d done that for hours, using the both of them. Cumming over and over again inside of them, be it vaginal, anal, or orally. It was only interrupted once, when a gang member came in the room when Lung called for him during a break. They had injected Taylor with something, the drug that had disabled her ability to use her powers.

At the end of it the Gang Leader had left them worn out and so full. He had said something she couldn’t catch in her worn out state. Gang members grabbed her, picking both girls up, leaving the room, only to enter a larger room with two large beds. The girls were thrown on the separate beds and before both girls knew it, dicks were being thrusted into them again.

_‘It wasn’t supposed to be like this…’_

And so here was Taylor. Sandwiched between two men she didn’t know as they raped her. Thrusting into her with such force that their dicks almost left her before they speared her again. Tattletale was the same story, only with one using her mouth as well as her other holes. So many men had taken them, and she didn’t know if it would ever stop.

The two men paused, allowing a third to join them on the bed. He climbed up to her head, kneeling before her, waving his dick in her face before he pressed it against her lips. The man forced open her mouth as he began thrusting into it. Taylor didn’t offer any resistance. She had done that in the beginning, but all she had to show for it were the bruises on her body and the one around her neck from the other men. 

A minute later she could feel them getting close. They thrust into her abused body faster, more violently, grunts getting louder, and in no time at all they were cumming, painting her insides white. She felt her own orgasm after, milking the men inside her for more. All it did was make her cry more. Make it all so much worse that her body was somehow getting off on this. The three men pulled out of her, the one at her face smacking her with his cum covered dick. They left the bed and Taylor could see two more starting to make their way to her.

“No! Stop!”

Taylor turned, looking at Tattletale. The blond was on her knees just like she had been, one man below her, using her pussy while two more were behind her, positioning themselves. After a second they both thrust into her, causing her to cry out.

“Aaahh! It hurts! Please, no mo-OOFFMM!” One of the men cut off her pleads with his dick in her mouth, turning them into muffled screams. Tears of pain were running down the blonds’ face. And all Taylor could do was watch. Even that was taken from her as the two men blocked her view, shoving themselves into her cum soaked vagina and mouth, using her like so many others already had. 

After the two finished inside her another four came in to take their place. One used her ass, flipping her over until both were on their backs. He held her legs open as two men positioned themselves before her, and she knew that they were planning on using her as they did to Tattletale earlier. She tried to relax herself as much as she could, knowing that it would be painful. One man hovered over her while the other was still between her legs. A second of positioning and then they thrust into her. It was painful, though not as painful as it was with Lung and his growth when he fucked her. The fourth man took her mouth, his balls smacking her face as he thrust into her from above. With so much stimulation she came in short order, her orgasm causing the men to unload inside of her. When they pulled out of her she could feel the warmth leak out of her. Then a single man climbed on top of her and used her just the same.

And so it continued. Both girls were used for so long, neither knew how many hours had passed. They didn’t even know what day it was. They took one man, two, three, four, even five at a time, in all manor of positions. Taylor and Lisa were fucked into the bed by one man from the rear. Other times spit roasted, one man pulling on their hair or cuffed hands. Sometimes they had a dick rubbed on their chest before they unloaded on their faces. Men came in and on them uncountable times, made the girls cum in shame. All the girls could do was let it happen. Let themselves be used over and over again as they slowly started fading.

And then it finally ended.

One gang member entered the room, looking far more important than the other men they had serviced, and barked out orders to the men in Japanese. Many groaned and moaned in disappointment, but another bark and the name drop of Lung made the men leave the room in short order. All but three men left the room. The lieutenant spoke to the men, pointing at the catatonic girls before leaving the room himself. The three men picked up the girls, filing out of the room and through the building until they were in what appeared to be an empty garage. They dropped the girls onto the floor, one man once more injecting Taylor with drugs. The tired cape duo were driven to wakefulness when a stream of freezing cold water washed over their bodies, causing them to scream in surprise. One of the men shouted broken english at them, telling them to let them hose them down. Once the men deemed them sufficiently cleaned they dragged the girls back into the main building and before a heavy wooden door. They unlocked it, undoing the cuffs on both girls as well before they pushed the two into the room, and into the arms of women before they slammed the door shut behind them.

Tattletale was the first to recover, taking in the room. The only piece of furniture in the room were two dirty king mattresses on the floor. The most noticeable thing were the 12 women in the room, all just as naked as she was, ages ranging from matching her to around 30. All looked to have suffered some abuse, physical and possible drug judging by the needle marks on a few. 

She shook her head, reaching for Taylor who was being helped by one of the girls. “Hey. Hey, are you okay?”

Taylor didn’t say a word, only looked at her and shook her head before she looked at the rest of the women.

The oldest one, around 33 Lisa guessed, sighed. “I’m sorry this had to happen to you girls.” She glanced at the two, taking in the bruises. She took their hands, slowly guiding them to the other side of the room. “Let’s see if we can do something for the pain.”

There were bottles and a few small boxes on the floor. Some antiseptic, pain relievers, and bandages from what Lisa’s power told her. The women handed them some pills before checking them for any cuts, cleaning any she found.

“My name is Grace. I’m...sort of the mom here. What about you two?”

Taylor and Lisa hesitated, but only for a moment. They’d been unmasked by Lung already. They’d been unmasked before all those men. One more person wouldn’t change anything. 

“I’m...Lisa.”

“T-Taylor…” The girl stated quietly.

Grace hummed. “I wish we could have met under better circumstances.” She frowned a bit once she finished doing what she could. “You two are far more beat up then most I’ve helped. What did you do to anger the ABB?”

Lisa looked away. “I...was part of a villain team. We robbed Lung’s casino. H-he caught us. Was the only survivor.” She said, the last sentence spoken in a whisper. 

Taylor was staring at her knees, shaking slightly. “I-I-I attacked him. I heard h-him say he was going to k-kill children-n.”

Grace seemed to grasp it quickly. “The kids were your team, wasn’t it?” It wasn’t a question.

“Yeah…” A whisper again.

Grace sighed again, her face filled with pity. “I’m so sorry. I wish I could help you, but, well…” She shrugged. “I know it’s been...a trying day for you two. But now. Now you have to adjust. After everything you’ve done to anger Lung, he’s not going to let you go easily. Especially after he’s seen your face. He knows who you are. Even if you somehow got away, he’d either find you again, or go after your family. The only real thing to do is endure. It’s...all we can do.”

There was silence. Lisa knew that she spoke the truth. Her power wouldn’t help her against Lung or all the gang members here. And though she had no family to care about, Coil was still out there. After the Undersiders were killed, he might just keep here with him, turn her into a drug addicted slave. Just as bad as her predicament now. She’d still try, but she was just so lost. 

For Taylor, all she could think about was how things had come to this. She’d come out to be a hero, to save people from those who would prey on those weaker than them, only to end up being captured, beaten and used like a whore by the ABB. Lung knew her face, likely knew her name now, knew who her father was. Even if she was somehow able to escape, something made even more difficult without the assistance of her power, she couldn’t stop Lung. All he’d have to do is threaten her father, tell her that if she wanted him to live that she’d have to stay his personal whore. And she would do it, because her father was all she had left.

Everything came to a head. Taylor began to remember all the little insults the Trio and others said to her. How no one would miss her. How she was useless. How she was weak. How she was a failure at anything she did. 

And now she believed them.

How could she ever have thought she could be a hero when she couldn’t even save herself?

That broke her. Before she knew it she was crying, great loud sobs leaving her, shaking her body violently. She felt arms around her, from Lisa and Grace as they whispered sweet nothing in her ear. It just made her cry harder as she let out wails full of pain, hatred and self loathing.

She was in a nightmare. One that she was sure she would never wake up from. 


	2. ABB (2/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Lisa adjust to their lives under the ABB.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2/3 of Taylor & Lisa's ABB story line.

“You really need to get in there. And use cold water, it works best.”

Taylor sighed. Currently Lisa, the rest of the girls and herself were in a makeshift shower room washing themselves, readying themselves for the day. Taylor was sitting on the floor, Lisa behind her, washing the remnants of yesterday’s activities from her hair. The stuff she couldn’t get off. 

Each day passed much the same as the last. Enough that it was hard to know how many passed without Lisa or Grace reminding her when she asked. Taylor still found it hard to believe that it had been a month since that night.

Each day Taylor, Lisa, and the other girls in the building were woken by the ABB guards at seven o’clock. They were given three hours to themselves. First was showering, which they all did at the same time in the makeshift shower, taking about half an hour to finish. After they were given food, usually rice with chicken which was finished quickly. It left them with around two hours to themselves. Taylor and Lisa spent it learning Japanese from Grace, and after a month Taylor could speak and understand basic conversations. Lisa knew more, aided by her Thinker power. She was using that to try and learn what was going on in the outside world by catching snippets from different conversations the ABB goons had with each other.

The ABB had expanded. During the course of the month Lung and Oni Lee equipped with Tinker Tech bombs from Bakuda had managed to kill Kaiser, Krieg, Hookwolf and Othala. With the major leaders of the gang dead as well as the gang’s healer, Empire 88 was fracturing. The Merchants were gone, all their capes killed when trying to attack a weakened Empire. With no one to really challenge them the ABB had taken a lot of former Empire territory. The PRT hadn’t gone unscathed either. Armsmaster, Velocity and Triumph were dead, Vista was in a coma, Shadow Stalker was missing, and countless normal personnel had been killed. They’d effectively pulled back, unable to fight Oni Lee, who was content to suicide bomb them with exotic explosives. He’d already done so with PRT ENE Headquarters about two weeks into their capture.

 _‘Another reason for me not to run.’_ Taylor thought bitterly. They practically controlled the city now.

Lisa seemed to catch her mood, shaking her a bit. “Hey. No thinking like that. Won’t help you.” She started scrubbing at her back. “Just gotta keep going like we have. One day at a time. So chin up, okay?”

For Taylor, Lisa had been a godsend. She was the only one Taylor knew in any capacity, even if for the wrong reasons. The blond knew exactly what to say to calm her and help her throughout the horrid experience of being an ABB whore. She knew it was because she was a Thinker, but Taylor didn’t care. She would always be grateful for her. So she tried her best to help her friend in return. 

It had been a hard month for both girls. The next day following their capture a month ago, they’d been led back to Lung, in the same room he had violated them in. They hadn’t injected Taylor or cuffed the both of them either. When before them he spoke their full names, confirming both their suspicions about him knowing. He said that the cuffs and drugs would not be necessary. Not unless the two made it so. He also dropped Taylor’s dad’s name, as well as his workplace, and what he was currently doing. He showed a picture, showing her father at their home, speaking to police, probably having found her missing. 

_“Will the drugs and cuffs be necessary?”_

Neither had been.

The message was clear.

He had the both of them lay on the bed, but he didn’t do what they thought. He had a few people come in, and they both noticed the tattoo machine they brought with them. At the end of it they had two new tattoos; one on their back just above their ass, and another across their navel. One word for each in Kenji.

On the back: 肺

On the front: 財

Lung. Property.

It was quite clear what he wanted them to know. 

After the tattoos were finished and wrapped, he fucked them again, though with noticeably less violence then the night before. Probably because of the tattoos. Not that it made them feel any better.

That day they still served their bodies to hordes of men, only Lung must have said something to them, since as most they handled two at a time for a few days, and it was far less violent than the first day.

Taylor had still cried, and Lisa had finally let herself cry at the end of the day. 

Every day since was the same routine. Three hours to themselves when woken around seven. Bathing, eating, learning Japanese. Then a few hours of being fucked. An hour and a half of cleaning themselves up again, eating, and whatever business they had to take care of. Then more fucking until around eleven. Another bath, eating, then sleep. Repeat the next day.

As horrid as Taylor found it, she had grown used to it. She still absolutely despised what was happening to her, to Lisa, to the other girls in the building and likely others around the city. Still disgusted by how she had nothing to look forward to then more men using her over and over again. How her body disobeyed her, somehow felt pleasure from the repeated rapes. More than a few times she had been tempted to just call her bugs down on all the men and have them eaten alive. The only thing that kept her from doing so was the reminder that Lisa and her dad would still be in danger after.

That and the life inside her.

After the second week, Taylor and Lisa had begun to show strange symptoms. Aches, mood swings, missing period, nausea and general fatigue that wasn’t fully associated with the rapes. Lisa’s power had filled the gap and she had confirmed that the both of them were pregnant. Likely from Lung, thought she wasn’t 100% sure considering how many men they serviced that day. More 95% sure.

Both had been rather distraught when they found out that tidbit. Carrying the child of the man who raped them, who was the leader of the largest gang in the Bay, it was horrifying. Would that change anything if the man found out? What would Lung do with that knowledge? Kill them? Keep them for himself? Make the children his heirs to leadership? They didn’t know.

They decided to keep it quiet. 

“Taylor! Lisa!”

All the girls looked at the open door, the ABB lieutenant glaring at the two. 

“Ten minute. Eiji and Hisao here for you.” He left the room.

Both girls sighed in relief. Eiji and Hisao were probably the nicest of the ABB that they’d met in the experience. Granted, the two still had their way with them, but they were far gentler than anyone else and tried to give as much pleasure as they got. The two were siblings, their family of high rank in the ABB, which allowed them to rent the two. They usually rented them for the whole day when they did so.

 _‘Really shows how fucked up the situation is when we see being rented out like property to two strangers as a good thing.’_ Taylor thought.

Both girls finished quickly, following the ABB lieutenant to a room. Inside were Eiji and Hisao, each sitting on a separate bed.

Both boys were average in looks, and were only slightly older then the two of them. Taylor wouldn’t have been surprised if they went to Winslow.

“Hey guys.” Taylor greeted them naturally. 

“Taylor. Lisa.” They both greeted back, now standing.

“So how’s this going?”

“You’re with me Taylor.” Hisao responded while groping her ass. She jumped a little, even a month in she still wasn’t entirely used to the contact. Lisa walked over to Eiji, the boy beginning to kiss her.

After a little more groping and a few more kisses Hisao slowly pushed Taylor onto the bed. He stripped out of his pants before climbing onto the bed. 

He went between her legs, taking a moment to look her over before he buried his head into her. Taylor moaned in appreciation. The two boys were always one for foreplay and were courteous enough that they tried to make them feel good throughout the experience. It was something the two girls could appreciate, even in the situation they were in. And if there was any one good thing in this entire experience, it was that the two boys were really good at eating them out.

 _‘Must be the Stockholm syndrome kicking in. And the hormones.’_ Taylor surmised, squirming as Hisao’s tongue slid between her folds. He wrapped his arms around her legs to keep her from moving too much, then began sucking on her clitoris. Taylor moaned louder, her legs closing around Hisao’s head as she ran a hand through his hair. In no time at all he had her letting out a strangled groan as she came, the boy between her legs lapping up her juices. 

When she came down from the high, Hisao glanced at her, running a hand over her inner thigh, causing her to shiver. “You good?”

Taylor nodded. “Y-yeah. Good.”

“Oh!”

Both looked at the other bed where Lisa and Eiji were. Lisa was on her knees, Eiji’s body resting on top of her as he thrust into her, his hands grabbing at her breasts and between her legs to stimulate her. Lisa squeaked, rubbing her face against Eiji’s.

“Looks like they’re having fun.” 

“Y-yeah.”

Hisao scooted forward, now between her legs as he grabbed for a bottle of lube and quickly lubed his penis. He positioned himself before slowly sliding inside her, sinking all the way in one smooth motion. Taylor moaned again, pressing her hands against his stomach. A moment of stillness and then he slowly started pumping into her, sliding back and forth smoothly thanks to the lube. Taylor wrapped her legs around him, her hips meeting his as he thrust into her. He leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her as she did the same, the both of them groaning, moving faster. 

In no time at all they were close, Hisao slamming his hips into Taylor, who cried in semi-reluctent pleasure when her orgasam hit first, squeezing down on him and making him cum, sending jets of his seed into her already fertilized womb. Taylor whined, squeezing Hisao’s body as she rode the high with him. When they recovered he rolled off her. He patted his lap and Taylor lifted herself up and above him. She grabbed his dick, positioning it her opening before slowly sliding herself down until she was sitting on his lap. 

She started lifting herself up and down, groaning every now and then when he hit her at just the right angle. His hands were at her waist, guiding her, slimming her down with a bit of force. He reached his orgasm first, pulling out and spraying her tattooed stomach with cum. She let it happen, rubbing her stomach against him to prolong it. 

Hisao gently pushed her off of him, getting her on her knees at the edge of the bed. More movement on her bed caused her to glance and find Lisa in front of her, also on her knees and Eiji behind her. 

“A-are they?” Taylor stuttered a bit but had an idea of what was going to happen.

“Y-yeah.” Lisa said with the same uncertainty. 

Both boys thrust into the girls simultaneously, making them moan. Their thrusts were more firm, shaking the girls back and forth. 

“Kiss.” Eiji said, sounding a bit strained as he continued. Both girls obayed, their lips meeting, groaning and moaning into each other's mouths as they moved their hips to meet their lovers. This wasn’t the first time the two had asked them to do this, play the lesbian act, but it was a first while they fucked them. It was always a great turn on for the boys.  
  
It wasn’t even a minute later that both boys leaned forward, their bodies on top of the girls, arms wrapped around them as they thrust harder into them. Taylor and Lisa had to stop kissing or risk breaking teeth, now leaning their heads on the others shoulders as they tried and failed to match the thrusts. They all came, Taylor taking Lisa’s hand in a hard grip as all four went through ecstasy. 

It continued like that for at least an hour and by the end both girls were a little sore but reluctantly satisfied. Both laid on one bed, on their backs as Lisa used Taylor’s shoulder as a pillow and cum leaked out of them. The boys began getting dressed. 

“Have our jobs to get to.” They replied. “But we paid for the room and you, so you’re free for the day.” They’d left soon after. 

Both capes went and washed themselves before they went back to the room, taking the cleanest bed, both crawling under the covers and wrapping themselves around each other. Once more Lisa used Taylor’s shoulder as a pillow. 

“This is nice.” Taylor said, eyes closed as she held onto her friend. 

“Not having to fuck someone for a few hours is always nice.” Lisa replied, eyes also closed as she tried to bury herself into the blanket. 

There was silence for a time, their soft breathing, the ruffle of sheets, and skin sliding against skin the only thing heard throughout the room. 

“Lisa?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you...For everything.”

“...You’re welcome Taylor. And thank you. For everything.”

“You’re welcome.” Both tightened their hug before drifting off to sleep.

It was still a horrible situation they were in, but they were grateful that they could support the other through it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still nervous about these snips.


	3. ABB (3/3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things change drastically for Taylor, Lisa and many others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 3/3 of Taylor and Lisa's ABB storyline.

Taylor would never get used to this. 

All the girls got bruises by the end of the day. Be it from hands digging into their thighs or purple swirls from fists. But Lisa and herself always had the most out of everyone by the end of the day. They were far more sore at the end too. The men weren’t gentle with them, Lisa telling her that many felt a sense of power over them since the two of them were capes. A turn on for them. 

Taylor also suspected that it might have also just been an order from Lung to be rough.

She knew she would come out with more as two men rammed into her pussy and mouth with such force that it felt like they were trying to fuck her through the bed and into the ground. She was likely going to have bruises between her legs. Lisa wasn’t doing any better, servicing only one man but being used just the same, laying on her stomach and squealing as a man slammed himself into her rear as he held her down. 

The men using her slammed their hips into her one more time, groaning at their release, making Taylor try not to gag with how deep the one in her mouth was. They pulled out of her, the man at her head slapping her in the face, making her grunt at the sting across her face. 

The next group were 6 people, and Taylor could assume what they wanted. One entered her ass, laying down on her back. The second and third both entered her pussy, the fourth used her mouth, and the last two used both her hands to get off. It was a position Taylor was rather used to. It was either this or on her knees doing the same, though her current position was a favorite. Even with everyone involved, instead of slowing, they merely went harder on her. She was hardly surprised, these men had seen each other naked before and were far too busy abusing her and Lisa to care about it.

The men who used her hands came first, spraying cum on her flat chest and stomach. The one at her mouth was next, cuming in her mouth before slipping out, spraying her face with what was left. She was forced to clean him off as he laid his dick on her face and demanded her to do so, all while the other three kept thrusting into her. She just finished cleaning him when the last three erupted inside her, triggering her own orgasm as she moaned around the dick on her face. Soon they left her, cum leaking from her ass and pussy.

The next man Taylor recognized. A tall and thin man with crazed eyes. Zakai. Taylor took a calming breath. Lisa gave her a worried glance before another man mounted her. 

Zakai was a rather violent man. Far more than most of the others. He’d hurt Grace badly a few weeks ago, enough that she had been bedridden for a few days. Even now she was still technically recovering, now bearing a fresh scar across her right shoulder. Zakai had been sent out and had his right to enter any ABB whore house revoked for a while. Now it seemed he had earned his right back. Taylor and Lisa had been under his mercies only once, before the incident, and the bruises he had left on them were the worst they had to endure. They hadn’t been able to do much the following day. 

And he was heading for Taylor. 

Taylor took another breath, only for it to be interrupted by a punch in her stomach, forcing the air out of her and laying her out on the bed. A few of the men gave the two worrying glances. Before she could recover Zakai was on her. He rammed into her with such force she almost slammed into the wall. He threw one of her legs over his shoulder before he started fucking her.

Taylor winced and hissed in pain. With how violently he had entered her she felt he might have torn something with the pain that was present. The hand around her waist was holding her so tight that she squirmed to try and have him loosen his grip, and she was slightly scared at the look he was giving her.

“Ah.” She gave a small cry when he bent forward and bit her neck. She could feel a trickle of liquid run down her shoulder. He just pounded harder into her, stretching her more than she thought she could take.

She couldn’t take it anymore. She started pushing her hands against his chest and hand, trying to get him off of her. His response was to punch her chest. It wasn’t nearly as hard as the first, but it was enough to stop her. He let go of her waist and stopped biting, throwing her other leg over his shoulder before bending to loom over her, folding her until his face was mere inches from her face. One hand grabbed both of hers, pinning them above her head while the other snatched at her throat, squeezing. Once more he started pounding into her hard.

Taylor gasped for breath, but the most she could manage was a low squeak which was drowned out by Zakai groans and the activities in the other bed. She tried to throw herself free, but he had strength and leverage over her.

“No you don’t.” He squeezed tighter, glaring at her with hate. “You don’t get to refuse me. You’re property, remember? It says right here.” He thrust particularly hard into her, and with how she was folded it gave her a clear view of her tattoo. She swore she could feel her stomach bulge with how hard he was going. “It means I can do what I want with you.” He growled and whispered.

Taylor was finding it hard to concentrate on anything. She was growing weaker, her attempts to free herself slowing, and she was fighting to keep her eyes from rolling back. 

_‘So this is how I die.’_ She thought morosely. _'Strangled to death by the man raping me. After so many rapes...’_

She was filled with resignation. She knew this had been a possibility. It likely was, later down the line. If Lung ever grew board with her he’d just kill her. Or leave her in an alley and let the elements get her. Or whatever else might get her; be it the animals or other criminals who couldn’t resist using her. But she didn’t want to die. Not really.

But she was so tired…

**“STOP! YOU’RE KILLING HER!”**

Suddenly the hand around her throat disappeared, as did the weight pressing down on her. She gasped, taking painful lungfuls of air, hand traveling to her neck. A pair of hands were on her, one wrapping around her shoulder while the other gently held a wrist. 

She coughed a little, turning weakly with assistance to see what had happened.

Lisa was next to her, the source of the hands, fear, worry and relief clear on her face as she held her. A quick glance at her form and Taylor could make out blood on her right knuckle. 

Zakai was on the opposite side of the bed, sprawled out on the floor, head bleeding and being held down by three men as he tried to wrench himself free. His eyes conveyed just what he was feeling and what he wanted to do to the two.

“You fucking bitch!” He screeched. 

“Fuck you asshole!” Lisa screamed back, her grip around Taylor tightening. 

“I’ll gut both of you whores!” He yelled. One man obviously had enough of it, since he came forward and sent a solid kick into Zakai’s head. The man went limp.

It was the ABB lieutenant. He motioned to the men holding Zakai. “Take him out. Shoot the bastard. Not going through this bullshit again.” They complied.

The lieutenant glanced at the other men, then made a shooing motion. The others took this as it was and began leaving the room. The lieutenant glanced at them, giving them a neutral look.

“Think you’ve had enough for the day. Get her-”

He never finished. The whole building rocked enough to throw everyone to the ground, and the sound of an explosion was heard. Soon gunfire.

The ABB lieutenant didn’t say a word. He pulled a gun from his waistband and charged out the room. Lisa guided Taylor to a corner of the room before dragging a bed over to them, flipping it to its side, covering the corner. She joined Taylor on the ground, the both of them holding onto each other. 

“W-what do you think?” Taylor’s voice was still raw from the near-death experience. 

“I don’t know.” Lisa replied, listening to the sounds of gunfire, explosion and screams. 

It was a minute later that the sounds of battle slowed. Another minute and the door to their room was knocked off its hinges. Three armed men stormed the room, rifles pointing in different directions. 

“PRT, come out with your hands up!” One shouted.

Taylor and Lisa raised their hands and slowly began standing from their makeshift hiding place.

“We’re not ABB! Not ABB!” Lisa shouted as the duo rose to their full height.

“Christ alive…” They could hear one whisper. It must have been sight for them, finding two young girls naked, bruised and with obvious signs of sex on and ozzing out of them. 

Taylor was shaking, both from exhaustion and adrenaline. Lisa gave her a worried look.

“Alright. Follow us okay?” One officer said gently. 

“M-my friend needs help moving.” Lisa said. “Can I help her?” 

“Sure.”

Both put their hands down, Lisa grabbing Taylor by the shoulder and hand as they were led out of the room, through the building, and to the waiting PRT trucks outside, where more officers were present. The sky was pitch black, though neither knew what time it was. It was almost shocking to the girls. They hadn’t seen the outside world since their capture.

“W-what about Lung?” Taylor asked. Would he just-

“Lung’s dead.”

The shocked silence and faces weren’t new to the officer. Frankly he had a hard time believing it himself. 

“Y-you’re sure?!” Lisa practically screamed.

The officer nodded as two others wrapped large blankets around the two girls. “Bakuda tried killing Lung. She succeeded. There’s a glass stature of him downtown. But Oni Lee survived. Went after Bakuda. Now there’s a time bubble around the two. And there wasn’t much left of them even then. All of them are gone.”

He watched the two as they stood there silently. They looked at the ground, then back at each other before Taylor gave a chuckle. Lisa chuckled after. Then they both chuckled. Chuckles became full blown laughter, and laughter became great sobs as the two girls held onto each other like their life depended on it. 

For Taylor and Lisa, they felt a multitude of things. They felt anger. Anger at the ABB for what they’d done to them and so many others. Anger at the PRT for letting the ABB get away with their atrocities. Despair for what they had lost to the ABB. Fear for the return of Lung, even if the possibility was zero. Fear for a future they were unsure of. But most of all, they felt relief. Because despite everything they had survived. 

And it was finally over.

**XXXXXXXXXX**

After the two friends had calmed themselves, things flew by, at least for them. The rest of the building was cleared, the girls were brought out, wrapped in blankets. They were all emotional. Taylor and Lisa congregated with them as they all cried in relief at their liberation. Even if the duo had only known the girls for a little over a month, they were grateful for them. Each had tried to help them in their own ways during the experience. When the ambulances arrived they were all driven to Brockton Bay Hospital.

Taylor and Lisa had taken one, neither willing to let go of the other or even out of sight. When they reached the hospital it was necessary, but they accommodated them by having their exams in neighboring rooms. They conducted a number of tests. From a basic physical exam to checking for STDs. They weren’t surprised when the doctors had them take a pregnancy test and it came back positive. When asked, they told the doctors that Lung was the likely father.

Once the exams were done, they were placed in a room that could hold four patients. Taylor was told that her father was on the way before they were left alone.

If Taylor was honest with herself, she was terrified about seeing her father. It had been a little over a month since she had seen him in person, and she knew she wasn’t the same Taylor who had gone out to be a hero that night. She’d been naive, immature, impatient and now she could say even a bit suicidal. Now she knew what kinds of horrors man could inflict upon themselves. She no longer saw the world as Black and White. She had matured, and it wasn’t fair that she had learned it all the hard way.

“Scared?” Lisa asked. 

“Terrified.” Taylor replied truthfully. 

“Me too.”

The door opened, but instead of her father, it was a nurse bringing in another patient. One that Taylor immediately recognized. The doctor helped them into their bed before informing them that their family had been notified and leaving. 

Lisa instantly knew that Taylor and the new patient had a history, judging by Taylor’s change in posture and the way her face flashed through many emotions in under a second. Her power filled in the gaps, giving her a good idea of their relationship.

“Sophia.”

Said girl was on the opposite side of the room across from Taylor, staring at her. But Taylor noticed something off about her tormentor. She seemed smaller. Physically she was smaller, like she hadn’t been eating enough. She seemed to curl into herself a bit, and her eyes weren’t very expressive, nor did it show the usual contempt or satisfaction she was so used to seeing.

“Hebert.” Sophia replied with a dead voice that sent shivers down Taylor and Lisa’s spine. “Thought you died.”

Taylor shook her head. “ABB. Last month.”

“Hmph.” Sophia grunted and nodded. “Makes sense. Took me not long after you. Emma and I.”

“Emma?” Taylor asked.

If it was possible, Sophia’s eyes seemed to lose more of their color as the girl looked at her feet. “She lasted a few days. Caved her skull in against a wall.” She shivered. “Tried to stop her.” 

Taylor and Lisa were silent, both out of sympathy. Lisa concentrated on Taylor, trying to guess her reaction. A moment later. “I’m sorry.”

Sophia nodded, a few silent tears sliding down her face. “So am I.”

Another girl was brought in shortly after, occupying the last bed. 

“Grace.” Both girls sighed in relief. 

She smiled at them, her eyes a little red. “Hey. “ She laughed a bit. “Hard to believe it’s...over. It’s been so long since…everything.” 

The two could understand. From what Grace told them, she had been a forced prostitute for over ten years. She’d been there far longer than any of the girls she had shared the building with. 

“I’m not sure what I’m going to do with myself after this.” She said. 

“What did you do before?” Lisa asked.

“I was still in college. Trying to earn a degree so I could teach.” She laughed again, a little wet now. “If my parents are still around maybe I’ll try again.”

“My mom used to teach.” Taylor added quietly. “English.” 

“I would have very much liked to have met your mother Taylor. She’d be very proud of how brave you are. After everything.”

Taylor gave a sad smile, a single tear running down her face. “I think she’d have loved to know you. Who helped her daughter so much.” 

Taylor’s father had come in shortly after, holding his daughter so tightly, as if she would disappear the moment he stopped. Taylor didn’t say a word, only returned the fierce hug, tears once more sliding down her face. No words could describe what she was feeling. Her dad was safe, and she was holding him after a month of hell.

“I’m so sorry dad.” 

“You’re safe and here. That’s all that matters.” 

A PRT officer entered the room shortly afterwards, ready to take everyone’s account on what had happened. 

Taylor was up first. She told them everything. How she had triggered, about the bullying, going out that night. She told them how herself and Lisa had been captured by Lung, raped by the man, then used by countless others over the course of the month. How she whored herself to keep her father safe. How she was likely pregnant with Lung’s child after everything. Her father was still holding her, silently crying as she told her story. How his little girl had endured a horrific experience.

Lisa’s story was nearly identical to Taylor’s, with the exception that she told them she was Tattletale, the only survivor of the Undersiders. Grace and Sophia’s story was much the same; taken while out and about in a dangerous part of town. Sophia told them of how Emma broke and took her own life to escape. How her death seemed to have broken Taylor’s tormentor. 

After the PRT officer has spoken to Taylor again, asking her if she planned on prosecuting Sophia, how the journal would be just enough. 

“No.”

“Excuse me?”

“No. I don’t plan on taking this to court. After what happened...she’s suffered something I wouldn’t wish on anyone. I know.” She waved at her bruised neck and herself, making near everyone wince. “I just want to...get past this. I want to go home, eat something other than rice and chicken, and spend time with my dad. I want to take a shower in my own bathroom and sleep in my own bed. Tomorrow...I can figure everything out then.”

They checked her out afterwards, along with Lisa who admitted she had nowhere to go. Before they left Taylor handed Grace her phone number.

“You helped us both through so much Grace. As far as I’m concerned, you’re family.” 

“Thank you for helping my daughter through everything. If you need anything, don’t hesitate to call us.” 

“Thank you. That means a lot coming from you.”

Taylor, Lisa and Danny left soon after and drove home. Taylor and Lisa took in the surroundings, spotting smoke and a few destroyed buildings. Police cars and PRT vehicles clogged the roads, sirens wailing as they sped to destinations unknown. If they were to guess, they were raiding ABB holdouts all over the city. With no capes, the ABB was easy pickings for trained officers and the heroes that were left.

They made it home safely. Upon exiting the car, Taylor took a moment to simply take in the house she hadn’t set foot in for over a month. It looked just like she remembered it, with the exception of the rotting step. It looked new, far newer than anything else, still without a coat of paint.

Lisa and Danny waited, allowing the girl her moment before she made her way to the house. She did the same inside, doing a walkthrough, touching many things as if rediscovering them, until she finally made it to her bedroom. The bed had been made, and everything looked as she remembered, with the exception of the coating of dust over everything. 

Danny and the girls went about cleaning the room, dusting everything off while Danny washed the sheets. He ordered pizza, figuring it was the safest thing to do. When the girls were done they sat on the bare bed, both wearing over-sized shirts and sweats. They stared out the open window.

“This is where it began.” Taylor whispered absently. “That night, climbing out of this window to be a hero.” She gave a slightly bitter chuckle. “If only I’d known what would have happened. Shortest hero career ever. Couldn’t even save anyone.”

“You saved me.” Lisa whispered back. “Even with the both of us stuck in there, I don’t know how long I would have endured by myself until I just decided that I just didn’t care anymore.”

“If we’re playing it like that then you’re my hero. I wouldn’t have lasted the second day, let alone the following month alone.”

“So we’re both heroes?” 

“Each other's heroes. It’s good enough.”

There was more silence as the two were content to stare out the window, listening to the relative quiet of the neighborhood. 

“So what now?”

Both girls blinked at each other, then laughed a little. It seemed they read each other’s minds on the question.

“I think...first is therapy. After something like that, we’re all kinds of fucked up.” Lisa said. Taylor couldn’t agree more. 

“And after that? I don’t know.”

Taylor hummed as both girls wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulder.

“We’ll just take things one day at a time. We have the rest of our lives to figure it out now.”

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**Epilogue**

Life changed. It was inevitable. Things couldn’t stay the same after what had happened. 

Lisa had revealed many things to the Hebert Family; her association with Coil, how he recruited her, and the formation of the Undersiders. For the next few days she investigated, confused by his lack of communication after she had been rescued by the PRT. She knew he had moles, and found it beyond strange that he hadn’t sent someone to collect her. Her research finally told her what she needed. 

Coil had been Thomas Calvert, part of the PRT. Coil’s power had been corcognition. Somehow, he had been killed on both timelines, likely by complete accident. How he died as Coil was unknown to her, but the casualties listed after Lee’s attack on the PRT HQ had his name present. She tested it further, going to the base he had regularly met her at, only to find it empty of mercenaries and of Coil. She even managed to find his main computer and with the help of her power was able access it.

Coil had a lot of money, most of which was no longer in his possession after his death, but he had private accounts that only he knew of, that were still accessible. So Lisa took as much as she could before dipping. When she returned to Taylor’s home, she showed them three cards, one for each of them. All attached to a bank account that held a little over twenty million dollars.

She laughed at their faces, as well as the strange choking noise Taylor had made.

Danny has been reluctant to take it, but caved easily. Lisa knew they needed money. Danny had told them that the Dockworkers Association has been all but relieved of work earlier in the week, having had too many people leave or die from the gang violence that had plunged the city in the month they two were captives. It had even been attacked by Oni Lee, a little before the girls had been freed. With no income Danny grudging accepted it. He used some of it to help the workers that hadn’t just left the city. A little later and Danny had to make a decision.

The Bay wasn’t a safe place. He had known that for some time. Gangs controlled large areas of the city, the police weren’t enough, the PRT wasn’t enough, most schools were without money and the city just kept bleeding it. He had always tried to find more work for his boys, and even with everything, he silently hoped things would get better. 

And then Taylor had been taken. 

He had searched for her. Called the police, anything he could do to try and find his little girl. But nothing came of it. No one came forward, no one could find her. Neither could the police, who were the first to tell him that she might have been taken. 

It nearly broke him. He didn't know if she was alive or not, only that she was gone. He’s been dead to the world. He’s thrown himself into work, going through the tried and true “Forget your problems by working” method. He would work late, eat out, and when he came home he would go straight to bed, then repeat the next day. 

He’s been so happy, so relieved when he received a call from the hospital, telling him that they had his daughter. He had broken so many traffic laws getting there, and when he finally had his little owl in his arms, he could die happy. His daughter was safe.

But what she had been through…

It broke his heart, hearing her tell the officer about the incident in January, about how it was her trigger. How the bullying continued, and how it pushed her to go out that night. How she, alongside Lisa, had been captured by Lung of all people, and used. How she had suffered rape after rape for over a month because Lung had used him as a weakness. How she endured because she didn’t want him harmed. And how she was likely carrying the bastards child inside her.

He’d never been so angry in his entire life. He wanted to find every man who had used his daughter and kill them himself. Do everything imaginable to them so they could suffer like Taylor had. But he kept the anger out of sight, crushed it down, though Lisa seemed to know what he was thinking. 

But even with the ABB breaking apart, the Bay still wasn’t safe. If anything, it was worse. The destruction from the fighting had been extensive. Medhall was leaving the city after the death of their CEO, just like many other businesses. That wasn’t taking into account the gangs.

Although the ABB and E88 were gone, they had shattered into smaller gangs, all fighting against one another for control. It didn’t matter what color your skin anymore, E88 remnants attacked each other as did ABB remnants. The Elite and Accord had feelers in the city, getting a feel for everything before they decided whether or not to set up. The Teeth had already started, slowly taking control of former E88 territory. 

Danny knew that the city would never really recover. And with how dangerous it was, with how it was likely that some in the ABB remnants likely knew of Taylor and Lisa, he had to make a choice. An easy one really. 

His daughter was worth more than this city. The city that had good times in the past, but had only rotted and taken so many with it. It had almost taken Taylor, and he refused to let it succeed next time. 

He went looking for work, even if it wasn’t really necessary. After settling things in the Bay he went to Taylor and Lisa and told them that he thought it best that they moved to a quieter city. He gave them his reason, and wanted their opinion. He was actually a bit surprised when they wholeheartedly agreed, but upon further reflection, he shouldn’t have been. Taylor hadn’t gone out to do any hero work since that night, and Lisa was content to laze about in the house. So he sold the house and they made their move. 

The three moved to the city of Londonderry, a small town of around twenty thousand. They moved into a nice little house at the outskirts of town. They bought a new car, and little things that the three may have wanted. Most of the money was saved or used to invest. Dandy found a job in one of the major retail stores, being made head of hiring only a few months in 

Taylor never went out to be a hero again. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t afraid of the same thing happening to her. Even discounting that, Londonderry only had three known capes, two heroes and one villain, and they were of the hammy sort. Instead she decided to become a rouge, utilizing her bug control to become an exterminator. She didn’t go to public school, getting her GED online with help from Lisa. Lisa herself helped Taylor with her little business, dealing with finances and the many laws that came with being a Cape businesswoman. She was always able to halt those who tried to shut them down and subtly help Danny make investments. Taylor had to cease her business after a few months however. Only momentarily. 

Taylor and Lisa were still pregnant. The both of them decided that they would carry to term and decide what to do then. It was a strange experience for the two; having to deal with the mood swings, the strange cravings, the general tiredness and pain. Watching their bodies change. Watching their stomachs and breast grow. 

And then that fateful day came, and they had a choice. 

**XXXXXXXXXX**

“I’m home.” Taylor called out into the house. 

“In the kitchen Taylor.” She heard her dad call back. She shook off her boots and made her way through the house, finding her dad at the stove while Lisa was sitting on the table, a few papers before her.

“Evening Taylor.” Lisa waved at her, more preoccupied with what was before her. 

“Hello Lisa.” Taylor placed a kiss atop the girl’s head before giving one to Danny. “Hey dad. What’re you making?”

“Thought I’d try my luck on meatloaf again. Maybe I won’t burn it this time.” 

Taylor chuckled. “Here’s hoping.” She glanced at Lisa, looked through the papers. “What about you?”

“Eh, just more paperwork. More a pain in the ass, it’s the same just said differently.” Lisa shrugged. “Just busy work really, nothing important.”

“Alright. I’m going to grab a shower.”

“Don’t take too long. Food’s almost ready.”

“Got it.”

Taylor quietly made her way upstairs, entering the room she shared with Lisa, stripping out of most of her clothes and grabbing a change before heading to the third bedroom. 

She slowly and silently made her way to the opposite side of the room, leaning over and smiling. 

She was leaning over a crib, carrying two little girls who were sound asleep, near holding each other. Both were near the same age, only about a day or so between them. Taylor and Lisa’s children. 

Mila and Aurora.

Taylor still remembered the day Mila was born. She’d been walking to the kitchen to get ice cream when her water broke. Thankfully both her father and Lisa had been home then and quickly took her to the hospital. The labor had been the single most painful experience she had ever gone through. It had lasted hours, and she vowed she’d never have another child again. 

But when they told her it was a girl, when they handed her the wrapped form of her daughter, when Mila had weakly grabbed her finger, Taylor knew one thing.

She loved her. And nothing, not even the way she was given her daughter, was ever going to change that. Lisa had been the same, the very next day. Danny had stayed home for a month, helping the girls with childcare as they recovered from the birth. There were lots of sleepless nights, lots of panic, and even some crying from the girls when they were just utterly lost. Danny helped them through it, told them of his experience with Taylor and used that knowledge to help them through it. 

And Taylor adored her daughter. She adored Lisa’s daughter. Lisa adored them both. 

Even after everything, after therapy and so many other things, the two girls were still scarred by the experience. But everyday it became a little easier to live with. Easier to bear against the world. And though none of them could have any real closure, living there lives was enough for them. 

Taylor was content to watch the two sleep, the children making noises every now and then as they adjusted and grabbed things in their sleep. Taylor took one more look before slowly leaving the room, whispering before she gently closed the door.

“Goodnight my owls.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of the Taylor and Lisa's ABB ordeal. I'm not exactly happy with the epilogue but I wanted it to feel finished. 
> 
> As with my other story, I don't really have a schedule when it comes to posting chapters. I post when an idea pops into my head and however quickly I can write it.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
